


A Twitch, A Glitch

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Doki Doki Literature Club: Female Protagonist Version [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Female Protagonist, Fourth Wall, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Monika and a female protagonist grow closer and closer, but Monika always seems a lkittle far away.





	A Twitch, A Glitch

I nervously play with my hands as Sayori introduces me to the group of girls. I'm not used to being put on the spot like this, though I am used to the stares, but this is different. This time, I have to actually communicate and be friends with these girls, rather than move on, never having to speak to them ever again. No, these girls are will doed to be my teammates now, there is not escape.

I twitch my head and chirp uncontrollably, by anxiety not helping the situation. I can practically feel the smallest girl- Natsuki? -staring at me with disapproval. I look up through my bangs and see the tallest girl glancing at me with a neutral expression, from what she has said so far, I imagokne she is the smartest and probably knows what happening. Monika, the only girl I alreasdy knew prior to this, is the only girl not looking at me, but at Sayori, listening to her and nodding. When Sayori is finished talking, I straighten myaelf out and force a smile, ready to answer any questions.

"What's wrong with you?" The smallest girl immediately butts in, and all the girls turn to her with scolding looks at the ready.

"Natsuki!" The girl with purple hair hisses.

"I apologise, it's just-"" the tall girl starts, but I wave a hamd at her to clear the air.

"It's fine," I chuckle, then turn to Natsuki, "I have Tourette's."

The pink-haired girl analyses me for a moment, then nods and uncrowded her arms, walking off to the back of the room and rummaging through the closet there. I breathe a sigh of relief, then turn back to the girls. The tallest girl walks over to me and introduces herself. We speak foir a while and talk about our favourite genres of literature, the two of us getting into a animatedly about the horror genre. We go on and on about H.P. Lovecraft for what feels like hours, until I notice Monika glancing over at me every once in a while. I look over to her, smiling and hoping to start a conversation.

"So, what have you been reading lately, Monika?" I ask, catching her attention. She looks up fully from the book she had been reading (though she has been on the same page for maybe 10 minutes now) with surprise. She thinks for a moment before answering.

"Well, I really enjoy the classics, like To Kill A Mockingbird," Monika explains, lifting up her book to reveal said title. I get excited.

"Oh, I love that book!" I exclaim, walking to the table in the centre of the room, Yuri following behind me. I sit in the seat next to her and Sayori, WHILE Yuri sits across from us and dogs a book out of her bag.

"You do?" Monika questions a little disbelieving. I now, throwing the two of us into a deep conversation about the characters asnd storyline. We coknfessed until it's time to go home, and I cannot wait to continue the conversation tomorrow.  
-  
A few days pass and Monika and I grow closer and closer. We talk endlessly about our favourite books, and even exchanged phone numbers so we could talk outside of school. Our conversations eventually turn to other topics, to the point where we k ow almost everything about each other.

We sit together in the literature club classroom, the two of us nose-deep in a shared copy of The Great Gatsby. Every time I tic and make a sound, I apologise, a habit of mine, as well as something I do out of politeness to Monika herself as she reads. After a while, Monika looks at me, rather than the book, and I look back, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"You know, you don't have to apologise every time," " She insists. I shrink in on myself with ingrained self-soubr. She notices and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No, really! You can't control it, you don't have to worry so much," She continues. I smile at her sheepishly.

"Thanks."  
-  
A few more days pass, and every night we write poems to share. Everyday, I look forward to read Monika's writing, as well as share mine. Today, however, Monika seems very hesitant to hand over her poem to me specifically. She does eventually, however, and takes mine shakily.

"I fear I broke her,   
Tampering with too many things out of my control until a glitch occurs,  
I should not have been so selfish, my own desires causing me to cause the person I love pain,  
A twitch, a glitch,  
I must fix her."

Ij look up from the sheet of paper with confusion, only to see Monika looking at me nervously. I don't really understand.

"I'm not really sure of what this is supposed to mean, but I like it- it's very deep!" I tell her, a bright smile on my face. She smiles again, though it's small and a little sad. She looks so deep into my eyes, it's as if she's looking through me, into my soul, like there is someone behind me.  
-  
Weeks pass, and I find myself at Monika's house, sitting on her bed as we hug and exchange kisses. We smile at each other, but every time Monika tells me she cares about me, really likes me, she does that thing where looks through, as if looking at someone else. I don't really understand it.


End file.
